Our major objective is to elucidate the molecular and biochemical mechanisms both in vitro and in vivo involved in binding and activation of alpha1-adrenergic receptors (ARs) and its subsequent action on the autonomic nervous system. Alpha1-adrenergic receptors are members of the G-protein-coupled receptor family of proteins that mediate the effects of the sympathetic nervous system by binding the endogenous neurotransmitters, epinephrine and norepinephrine. Signal transduction by alpha1-ARs is involved in a variety of responses such as neurotransmission, smooth muscle contraction, cardiac and other organ system homeostasis. These receptors are a therapeutic target in the current management of hypertension, benign prostatic hypertrophy and impotence. Alterations in the signaling pathways and/or receptors themselves may contribute to the pathogenesis of neurological and cardiovascular diseases. Thus, a detailed understanding of the structure-function of these receptors and their signal transduction mechanisms will be crucial to our understanding of the pathology and treatment of these diseases. Our laboratory has made considerable strides into the structure-function of alpha1-ARs subtypes (alpha1a, alpha1b, alpha1d) by characterizing determinants in the binding pocket that contribute to agonist binding and subtype selectivity. We have also through the use of constitutively active mutations provided insights into the activation mechanism. Based on these results, we now propose to address the following specific aims on structure-function analysis in vitro by concentrating on how antagonists and benzodiazepines bind and modulate alpha1-AR function and the mechanism of the poor efficacy of the alpha1d-subtype. This will enhance our understanding of the binding pocket, the signaling differences between alpha1-subtypes and may enhance new drug design. We will also explore possible pathologies from alpha1-subtype overactivity in vivo and to more clearly define the role of the alpha1a-subtype in cardiovascular function.